The Hunger Games High School
by TheHungerGames74
Summary: When Prim enters High School , her sister , Katniss, tells her to stay away from Cato Knight. What will happen if Prim and Cato are science partners?
1. Chapter 1

PRIM'S POV

Bringggg

I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm clock going off. As I was just about to drift back to sleep when she realized what today was. The first day of school. I would be a freshman, so that meant I went into the high school. Katniss, her older sister, was a senior. Then I hopped out of bed and got in the shower. After I picked out a pair of white high waisted shorts and a bright pink tank top. I made her way over to her shoes and picked out a skin color pair of pumps. "Perfect", I said to myself. As I moved down the stairs, Katniss making breakfast. Her mom was already at work. When I sat at the table until Katniss turned in my way.

"You look good, Little Duck" Katniss said before flashing a smile and turning back to the pancakes.

"Thanks, you too. "I smiled as I said this.

Katniss did look really good. She always did. Athletic, beautiful, friendly were just some words to describe Katniss. As I finished eating my pancakes, Katniss was hurrying me out the door.

In the car, Katniss turned to me "Stay away from upperclassmen. Got it?"

I just nod my head.

"Especially Cato Knight."

I wanted to ask why, but didn't want a huge explanation. So I just nodded my head again.

…..

We made our way into the parking lot when I saw him. Cato Knight. Big sky blue eyes that completed his look with his shaggy blonde hair. He saw big, tall and muscular. Every girl wanted him. Expect me and Katniss. I went to my locker. Number 371. Just great. This was just amazing. Leaning against my locker was Cato. I thought about just turning around and getting my books later , but what if he never left? Plus that was MY locker he had to move. Just as I was going to tell him to move , someone tripped me. Sending and all my books in my bag went all over and papers went flying. Great. Just then I could feel someone touching my arm. I looked up and saw Cato.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Sorry for taking so long to update. It's summer! Well thanks to all the people who are reading this ,reviewing , favoriting, or whatever. Thanks , it means a lot.**

* * *

PRIM'S POV

He had a smile on his face. Why was he smiling? I must have had a worried or confused look on my face because he had stopped smiling. I quickly picked up my books and papers. I got ready for my first class. Science. I liked science but it wasn't my best subject. As I made my way to science I passed a whole bunch of people. I finally got there and toke an empty seat by Rue, my best friend. When class was just getting started someone walked in. Great it's Cato. The teacher, which I learned that his name is Mr. Crane, started to assign us partners. Please let me be with Rue. Please. "Primrose Everdeen and Cato Knight" Shit. I make my way to my seat not making eye contact with any one. This will be fun. Who am I kidding? This is a nightmare, and I may never wake up. Cato finally toke his seat. Mr. Crane announced the assignment, we had to find out 15 things that we didn't already know about your partner. I turned to Cato who was surprisingly already looking at me. I flipped up my notebook to the first page and grabbed a pen out of my pocket.

"Can I have a piece of paper?" Cato asked

"Don't you have some?" I snapped

"Whoa there little one I asked for a piece of paper not marriage" He chuckled.

"Fine" I ripped out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"So fifth teen things" He scratched his chin "Well I am good looking but you already knew that"

I rolled my eyes and said " Or my ass is prettier then your face"

"I don't know , I mean your ass is pretty hot but my face is hotter"

"Dumb ass" I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked. Why must he be so annoying?

" I said dumb ass" I repeated.

"Easy there. I was giving you a compliment" When he said that I just rolled my eyes.

"Fifth teen things"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" He asked.

"A doctor what about you?"

"An underwear model" I laugh.

"Yeah okay." Finnally the bell rings and I am gathering my thingings and heading out the door. But I feel a hand on my butt. There's only one person. Cato.


End file.
